Akino Hana
Appearance Akino has orange hair that looks like it's never taken care of. She has orange eyes. She wears the default uniform. Her bust size is 1. She wears plain yellow-orange stockings. Backstory She was born and lived in Buraza Town until she was seven. On her seventh birthday, her parents got divorced, and Akino moved to Sisuta Town with her mother. They were short on money for a while, only being able to get a cheap apartment, but soon, her mother got a better job, and they moved to a slightly bigger house. She went to school, not missing a day (except for snow days), and when she graduated Akademi Middle School, she had vacation. She stayed at her father's house for most of the summer, and she went back to her mother's house on the last week of August. On the last day of vacation, she got her hair dyed orange. When she got to school the first day, she kept seeing three students that she kept trying to talk to. One had mustard-yellow hair in short pigtails, one had dark red hair with twin-tails that reached the ground, and one looked exactly like Ayano Aishi, but she had golden hair. She tried to ask her peers about them, but they just looked at her and shook their heads before quickly walking away. Finally, she asked the nurse. Akino was sent home for the day, and the nurse called her mother and her father and told them something. Her mother took her to a psychiatrist, and she was diagnosed with a hallucinatory disorder. She was given pills that she had to take twice a day. Akino didn't at first, as she forgot, but one day she followed a hallucination into a wall and didn't forget again. Personality She shows no emotions towards almost anyone, but shows some emotions towards enemies and teachers. She takes medicine for a problem (she will hallucinate if she doesn't take them), and she will be your friend, even helping you carry corpses. She is afraid of losing people dear to her, being bullied, being forgotten, and being judged. She says a lot of words that would usually be emphasized is a monotonous voice. At home, however, she is a bit more open to having people around her (though she still would like personal space). She is astraphobic. Relationships Fanon (feel free to add OCs as friends, neutral, or enemies NO CRUSHES) Itazurana Hana: Her sister. Akino tries to stay away from her as much as possible, as she's afraid of getting bullied for her sexuality. Sakura Akino: She's met her from following her sister. All she knows for sure is that they both have the word "Akino" somewhere in their name. Canon Kizana Sunobu: Akino finds the Drama Club to be boring, so she doesn't really like the leader. She does secretly have a bit of respect for her, however. Mida Rana: Akino hates Mida Rana with a passion. Routine At 7:00, she enters the school. At 7:05, she changes into her indoor shoes. At 7:12, she walks through the school. At 8:00, she walks to class. At 12:00, she leaves class, goes to the rooftop, talks to Midori a little bit, and then leans over the balcony to spy on the Rainbow 6. At 1:30, she walks to class. At 3:00, she bathes. At 3:30, she changes into her outdoor shoes. At 4:00, she goes to the track and runs around a little bit. At 4:30, she brushes her hair while sitting on the edge of the fountain. At 5:00, she leaves. Quotes "Wow, a dead body...who thought that this was a good idea? I should really get rid of it." (Seeing a dead body) "You killed them? No, I'm not scared. Please get away from me, sicko." (Seeing someone kill someone else) "You'll get in trouble if you don't put that away now." (Seeing a weapon) "Um, thanks?" (Being complimented once) "Um, no thanks?" (Being complimented more than once) "Well gosh diddly, I see that there's a big fat blood stain over there." (Seeing blood) "Why are you saying that? It sounds fake. You sound fake. Leave me alone, you bully." (Being gossiped to) "Who did this?" (Having any liquid dumped on her from the rooftop) "Be careful, you klutzy child!" (having any liquid dumped on her from not on the rooftop) "That's...rather disgusting..." (Seeing someone take a panty shot of another student) "That's disappointing." (Being a victim of a panty shot) "You look weird today..." (Seeing someone visibly insane) "No." (Seeing someone laughing insanely) "Tee hee hee!" (Seeing a friend laugh insanely) "Um?" (Being told to follow you/go away/distract someone) "You killed someone...oh well, I'm not risking death for not talking to you! What is it, you ugly sociopath?" (Talking to her after murder) "Hello. What do you want?" (Talking to her after murder except you guys are friends/asking for a favor) "Where do I put the body?" (Murdering people after you guys are friends) "I left my medications somewhere in the bathroom. Could you please find them?" (Task) "Oh? Thank you very much." (Accepting her task) "I understand. It was pretty immature of me to forget something as simple as that...hey, Goldie!" (Denying her task) "Thank you very much. Now we're friends." (Completing her task) "No." (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "Okay." (Reacting to a truth on the internet) 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. 'Akino Hana * '''When is your birthday? '''January 10 * '''Your blood type? '''O * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''No. * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''I have my sister, Itazurana Hana, my dad, my mom, and a pet goldfish. I forgot his name. * '''What's your occupation? '''Female high school student. * '''Your favourite food? '''Canned bread. I'm dead serious. * '''Favourite animal? '''Albinistic tiger. * '''Favourite subject? '''Does the club activity count? If not, then history. * '''Dislike subject? '''Does the daily cleaning count? If not, then language arts. * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''No, not really. * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Yes. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''The Photography Club. * '''What's your motto? '"Stop being an idiot." * 'Your special skill? '''Breathing. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My goldfish. * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Alone. * '''Your forte? '''I'm very likeable. * '''Your shortcomings? '''I don't like making friends. I mean, if I can't keep them forever, then what's the point? * '''Places in your memories? '''I remember when I got a goldfish, and that was pretty special. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Soda. * '''How good can you swim? '''I'm really good at it. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''Average. Not first, but not last. * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''I like reading. * '''Disliked food? '''This'll sound weird, but...bento. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''Some peace and quiet for once. * '''Afraid of heights? '''No. * '''Dislike thunder? '''Yes. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Mechanical pencil. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''I skip breakfast. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Yes. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''No. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Outdoor. I try to get out as quick as I can. * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''Itazurana never leaves me alone. I know to hold my tongue, but it's annoying. I have fought with her once or twice. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes. * '''How long is your commute to school? ' * 'Do you have more friends than most? '''No. * '''Your favourite sports? '''Football and football-type things are fun and easy? I mean, you just need a rock or something, and a hole to kick it into, and bam you've got yourself a game. * '''How good can you cook? '''Not very well. * '''Favourite colours? '''Orange, green, purple and black. * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Well, nothing yet, but if someone copied off of me, then I couldn't forgive them. * '''How tall are you? '''Very. * '''Shoe size? '''I can pick out my own shoes, thank you. * '''Your dreams? '''Getting into the same college as everyone else in the school. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''No. * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''Yes. * '''Bed time? '''8:30. * '''Wake up time? '''6:00. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Not really. I get distracted easily, but not too easily. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''No. Find out what's best for you. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Chilled soba. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Left arm. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I can't remember. * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''Emo thoughts. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''I have absolutely no idea. * '''What's your favourite flower? '''Chrysanthemum. * '''What's your favourite saying? '"stop being an idiot." * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''I don't have one. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Bunnies! * '''And summer? '''Fish. * '''What about fall? '''Black cats. * '''And then the winter? '''Ladybugs, for some reason... * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''I'd fast forward five minutes into the future. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Short stories. * '''What's your allowance? '''I don't get one. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '"Lots of people want to be friends with you!" I don't believe that! * '''What are your hobbies? '''Reading, kicking rocks into a place in our front yard, and meditating. * '''Tell us your weight. '''A for effort. * '''What are you capable of? '''Sitting in one place for an hour. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? An oversized bunny outfit with a million stuffed animals. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''I turned them all down. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Sit outside and meditate. And probably cry my eyes out. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Get up, go to school, come home, repeat. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My medicine. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese food. * '''How do you commute to school? '''I walk. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Get my pajamas on. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Get my pajamas off. * '''Where are you living right now? '''In a house. * '''What kind of place is it? '''Roomy. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Our house was on fire for a second (it wasa just a small flame) before I bumped into Itazurana, and she spat on accident and put out the fire. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''My pet goldfish is nearing the end of its life. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''No. * '''How's your eyesight? '''20/20 * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Halloween. * '''What job do you have in school? '''None. I do help clean at the end of the day, though. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Read or meditate. * '''How long do you study every day? '''10 minutes. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Absolutely not. * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Read, meditate, play outside, or take Itazurana for a walk. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A bunny. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''I'm personally fine with them, although I do feel that some are rather redundant. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''A bento, reluctantly. * '''How many friends do you have? '''1 or 2. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Only if the road is closed. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No. * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was fine. Thanks. Trivia * She's one of her creator's favorite OCs. * She only likes reading because it can improve her grade, and she wants to be the smartest girl in the world. That was her dream since kindergarten. Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Asexual Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:Photography Club Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1